Off Limits
by black4minister
Summary: Early on in what would become a great working relationship, the L.A FBI learn that Charlie is off limits. And Don learns that threats can come from close to home. Mostly featuring bigbrother!Don - my favourite! Oneshot - has mutated into a 7 chapter story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Look at this, it's another Numb3rs fic! I was just rereading my other one and this popped into my head. I do love when something just comes to me and I can sit down and write the whole thing. They're always the best stories. Well, at least I hope so, heehee.**

**Disclaimer: Nopedy nope nope.**

"Why are we actually doing this?!" A silence descended on the briefing room as the words of Agent Duglas hung in the air. Some people even held their breath as Special Agent Don Eppes froze over the file he was scanning.

It was about three in the morning, and the entire FBI office had been working flat out for six days on a serial murder case. The killer, the _Executioner_, as the press had dubbed him, kept his victims alive for a full forty eight hours before beheading them in a scene straight out of the _Tudors_. Six days of work had revealed four deaths in total, and another girl, fitting the young and brunette victim type, missing for the last eight hours. Six days of work had also dug up absolutely no leads, connections or even much of a pattern, beyond the standard serial stuff. Hitting a wall with a girl out there somewhere at the psycho's mercy had left the team disheartened and angry. Then Don had brought in his genius brother, who had helped them before on cases. Just three hours later the agents had been back on the case, doing a broad search of residents in an area Professor Eppes had identified. The room they were in right now was scattered with files on every man in the area, the female residents files piled in a corner, not priority. Paper was everywhere, as the agents tried to work their way though the life histories of 57 men. Over half way through and nothing. That was when Duglas had spoken.

Don put down the file he had been reading, turning slowly to look at the young agent, "You got a problem, Duglas?" His voice, to those who knew him well, was dangerously quiet.

"Yeah, I do" Duglas had only joined the Bureau five months ago and already had a reputation for being a hot head. He obviously also lacked any sense of when to stop talking, "We're in here working our way through a sea of paper on the word of some maths geek while that bastard is out there torturing a girl. We should be out looking for him, not wasting our time in here!"

Don's eyes had flashed dangerously at the description of his brother as a _maths geek_, and now he stood, his face once again a mask, as he looked at the junior agent, "You think we're wasting our time?"

The younger agent gestured towards a white bard in the corner of the room where Charlie had written his equation "We're basing this all on that crazy line of symbols. Nobody here understands it – you can't honestly tell me you do Eppes" The equation did indeed look like complete nonsense to everyone in the room, taking up the whole length of the board, and scrawled in untidy writing.

Don spared it a glance, "Of course I don't understand it, Duglas. If I understood it I would have written it myself. If you understood it I would have had you write it. But none of us here knows what it's about, and that is why I had _Professor Eppes_ write it for me"

"So you're basing hours of work, and gambling that girl's life on a load of squiggles?"

Don had had enough. This was wasting time they didn't have, "How many cases have you solved since joining the Bureau, Duglas?"

Duglas looked a little taken aback at the hard edge that had suddenly appeared in Don's voice. "I've closed five cases"

Don was by now standing toe to toe with the man, "My brother has consulted on seventeen cases so far for the FBI. He has yet to fail to solve a case. I myself have been involved in over two hundred. That is what I'm basing this on. You understand me?" Duglas took a hasty step back, nodding. "Good" Don backed off, a little, "And you address me as Sir or Agent Eppes, got it?"

The rather prickly scene, with the entire team looking on, was interrupted by the door swinging in. Charlie backed in, his laptop open in his arms, a bag hanging from one elbow; and began talking before he had even turned around.

"Don! I've got-" At this point the young man did turn around, noting the tension in the room, and his brother's aggressive posture, "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Instantly Don's face changed, an easy smile of greeting in place, "Not at all, buddy, come on in. You got something for us?"

"Yeah!" Charlie shrugged off the atmosphere of the office, eagerly putting his computer on the nearest desk, "I've been refining my equation. I came up with a smaller area to search. It's here on this map" He pushed the laptop around so that Don could see the screen.

Don quickly called out the area's boundaries to an agent who marked them on the large wall map. The agent then turned to Don, having taken a look at the location, "Sir! There's only twenty three men in that area. Seventeen have already been cleared – that only leaves another six!" Paper flew everywhere as the team scrambled to find the appropriate files. Five were quickly cleared. Jobs, lifestyles or habits rendering them innocent. It was a blond haired female agent who held the sixth file. She called out the info to the room in general.

"Marcus Farthing. Thirty four, single, unemployed. Prior for assault on a young woman. Keen interest in history!" Another agent was typing furiously at a computer. Now it was his turn.

"Sir! Farthing has a house in the area we were looking at but he also owns a warehouse just outside the search zone. There's been a complaint of noise from.....three neighbours. Said they heard banging"

That was enough for Don, he was already checking his gun and speed dialling an assault team as he called out to his team, "Right, let's go! Send the address to my car. Everyone armed!" The whole room erupted as guns were checked and agents ran out the door. Don spared a moment to give Charlie a clap on the back and to shoot Duglas a look that clearly said 'You try to follow me on this and you'll see the business end of my gun.' Soon the only people left in the room were the maths professor and the junior agent. Charlie smiled at the man and was rather surprised to see Duglas glare at him, before storming from the room. Charlie shook his head, not knowing what he'd done to upset the agent, and really not caring at this point. It was almost four o'clock in the morning, and the only thing he wanted was his bed. Don would call him when they got the guy. Gathering his things, he gladly made his way out of the FBI building.

**A/N: Sooooo, what'd you think? Leave me a review, this is only my second story, after all :-) Drop me a line, drop me a line!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmmm, well would you look at that! I wrote a nice little one shot that just happened to pop into my head. And then few people put it on alert, despite it being a one shot, and I started asking that question authors dread – what _did_ happen next? Now look at this, I'm staring down the barrel of an, at least, four chapter story, if not longer. So are you all happy with yourselves, hmmm? :-) **

**Ah no, I don't mind really, but do leave a review, cause this is my first attempt at rather unhinged character, and I rarely, if ever, write suspense or drama. So I'll need to be told I'm doing a good job, right? Well I hope you all enjoy the ride!**

The door of the Craftsman house swung open silently as a dog-tired, but happy, Don Eppes entered, already reaching to remove the gun at his hip. He looked up at a noise and was faced with his little brother, hair in disarray, coming down the stairs. Charlie's eyes were half closed but he became more alert upon spotting his brother.

"Don! Did you get him? How's the girl?"

Don gave a weary smile, "We got him buddy, at the warehouse. And the girl's fine, not counting a life time of therapy" He dropped his keys and badge into the bowl by the door, where they joined Charlie's keys and a lone magic marker.

Charlie, meanwhile, was beaming, "That's great Don! – Well, not the therapy, but that she's ok"

"All thanks to you Chuck"

With true-to-form humility, Charlie looked embarrassed, running a hand through his mass of curls, "Not really. It was you guys who got him – I wouldn't be much good in a shoot-out. And don't call me Chuck"

Don just laughed, ruffling his brother's curls as he headed for the kitchen, ignoring the long running complaint, "Yeah, maybe, but _we_ aren't much use if we can't find the guy, are we?" By now he was in the kitchen, Charlie trailing behind, and reaching for a beer from the fridge.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Starting a little early this morning aren't we?"

Don shook his head, taking another swig, "Starting a little late from yesterday you mean. The team's been given three days off to recover – I must say we need the sleep. So I'm gonna have this beer and then head up to bed. But we should do something while I have the time off. Watch the game at the least"

"You know I don't know why you bother paying rent on that flat, it's not like you're ever there" joked Charlie as he went about making his own breakfast – or would that be lunch at this point? – really just happy to have his brother around.

* * *

Mark Douglas was not happy at all. He also had three days off, but he was not sleeping. Instead he was sitting in his small apartment, contemplating the telling off he had got from Don Eppes over his brother.

_Favouritism, _thought Mark. _There'd be no talk of that maths geek being god if his brother wasn't big bad Don Eppes. _The truth was that Mark had never liked Don. The agent was straight laced as they came, demanding total dedication to the job, and full compliance with the law. He had given out to Mark on his second day for using _excessive force_ in an arrest. So maybe Mark had roughed the guy up a little, but that guy had murdered a young boy in a robbery – he deserved every bruise. After that Mark had known Eppes was keeping an eye on him. A lesser agent wouldn't have noticed, but Mark knew he was being watched. He knew Eppes was the one stopping him getting the best cases, knew it was Eppes who had him on desk duty, knew it was Eppes who had had him reprimanded for having a quick temper.

_A quick temper,_ Mark thought angrily,_ I don't have a temper!_ The beer bottle he'd been drinking from flew across the room, smashing against the far wall. _It's all that Eppes' fault, making a fool of me in front of the whole team. Just cause I dared to question his perfect little brother. That stupid geek didn't even help. I was about to look at that guy's file, it was next on my list. Then I would have been the one to find the guy, I would have been the hero. Now everyone's laughing at me for getting told off by that idiot, and I missed out on the arrest. _The bottle opener joined the broken bottle on the floor._ That dusty scholar doesn't deserve the credit. What the hell does he know about what we do? I'd like to see him tackle a perp, or take a bullet in the vest. He's useless. When did the FBI start using teachers to do their job? It's not how it's meant to be._

And maybe it didn't need to be.......Mark's mind took a turn for the darker as he imagined eliminating Charlie from the picture. Not kill him obviously, Mark was a good agent, 'serve and protect'. But maybe if he showed the professor what a dangerous game he was really involved in, how out of his depth he really was, then the annoying little know-it-all would lose his nerve and back off. And it'd teach Don Eppes not to use civilians to do an agent's job..........

**A/N: A very short chapter I know, but sometimes there's just a place you've got to stop at. The rest of the chapters shouldn't be this short, like I said this one just ended here in my head. Also it's kinda late and I have college at nine in the morning :-)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, two things to mention. Firstly, I know that Colby didn't appear until season 2 and I said this was based not too long after the pilot. For that I apologise, he's just a great character to write, and you know, I really like him too :-) So I hope you can forgive that little oversight on my part. **

**Secondly, I do not know how addresses work in American cities, in fact I'm not that sure of them here either o_0, so I'm sorry if the one I put in is completely wrong. Please ignore it, or, if anyone wants to drop me a line with a more accurate one, I am more than happy to change it.**

**Oh, also, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited or alerted. You all rock! **

**So, on with the story, and do enjoy! **

Charlie sighed as a pile of papers fell from his desk, spreading themselves all over the floor of his office. It was about eleven at night, late for him to be at college, but his work with the FBI had put him behind in corrections and it had taken four days to catch up. Now all he wanted was to go home to his bed, much like he had just under a week ago, when he had finally finished that work for Don. Instead, however, he was scrambling on the floor picking up tests.

Finally he managed to get out of his office, into his car, and off the campus. Just a short drive home.....he was thinking that when a car, which had been parked just outside the college gates, pulled out and followed Charlie's own car. The professor probably wouldn't even have noticed if the other vehicle, a dark, Jeep-like model, hadn't driven right up behind him, only feet from his rear bumper. At first Charlie was simply annoyed, as the other driver had full beams filling his mirrors and was tail-gating so badly. However, a measure of nervousness crept in as the mystery driver slipped back a little only to accelerate forward once more, making hitting the car in front a very likely outcome. Charlie was sure he even felt a slight tip at one point. He was more scared than nervous now, and made to reach for his mobile. Just as he did the menacing vehicle veered off down a side road, leaving Charlie alone, feeling confused. Had he just been threatened? Or was he just being paranoid? There was plenty of stupid drivers out there, no evidence that he was actually being targeted. Shaking his head Charlie chided himself. _Been spending too long in the Bureau office,_ he wryly thought,_ it's making me jump at shadows._

* * *

Mark smiled nastily as he performed a U-turn, heading back to the highway. It had been worth the wait outside Eppes' college to follow him. Even Mark hadn't anticipated the feeling of power he had experienced as he had seen Eppes' Prius wobble slightly when its driver lost complete control of the vehicle. But he had liked it – it had been such a rush.

And he was sure he had done his job well. Staying just long enough to scare Eppes, but not long enough to be identified. That geek would be shaking in his boots right now. And would certainly be rethinking getting himself involved in FBI work. It would only be a matter of time before another case came up, and this time they would be working without that nuisance.

Mark smiled to himself, reaching for the beer in the cup holder of the Jeep.

* * *

Tuesday midday, a full week since the serial case, saw Charlie heading into the FBI office once again. This time it was for the much nicer reason of lunch with his brother. He was free from lectures for the afternoon and wasn't holding office hours today. As Don had a light work load right now he had suggested they head out to their favourite Italian for lunch. Charlie had jumped at the idea, as it was so rare for him to get to spend quality time with his brother – too much of their time together taken in working cases.

He made his way up to the sixth floor, flashing his I.D to the security guard, and headed for his brother's team's desks. Colby and David were both there, typing at their respective computers. Colby, who's desk faced the entrance, noticed his arrival first.

"Hey, whiz-kid" he greeted, leaning back in his chair, and causing David to look up, "You here to see Don?"

Charlie nodded, smiling at the two agents, "Yeah, we're heading out to lunch – that is if another case hasn't come up?"

David shook his head, smiling back, "No, we're quiet for now, Charlie. But I'd get out while you can if I was you"

Charlie laughed, just as a hand descended on his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan to me, eh buddy?" came Don's voice, "Just give me a minute to file these reports"

Five minutes later the two brothers were walking out of the bullpen, heading for the elevator. No one noticed the junior agent watching the two from his desk. A look of deep dislike etched into his young face.

* * *

Mark couldn't believe it. There was that little geek, bold as brass, walking around the office again. _Going to lunch with his big brother_, if he was any judge. Mark realised he'd broken the pencil he was holding. Obviously the little nuisance was tougher than he thought. _Well,_ Mark grinned evilly,_ if Eppes was tougher, then it was just going to take tougher measures to scare him off. _Tougher Mark could do – he'd soon be rid of the _office pet_.

* * *

Lunch had been great, a real chance to talk. And Charlie had been so relaxed afterwards that he hadn't gone back to CalSci, but had instead headed home, getting to work on one of his favourite _unsolvable_ problems.

As a result he didn't get back to his office until the next day, when he rushed in at five past eight, running late for a class, ignoring the pile of mail on his desk, until he saw the red envelope. It was not particularly unusual in itself, though perhaps an unconventional colour. It was, however, marked Urgent, and had a slight bulge, as though holding something 3D.

Curiosity won over punctuality, and Charlie dropped the stack of papers he was carrying onto his desk, reaching for the envelope. It had a typed address – _Professor Charles Eppes, Office 17, California College of Science, L.A. _There was no return address, just a stamp to say it had been sent from within the city. As he usually got post from institutes or other places that used marked paper, Charlie was none the wiser as to the sender. Giving up pondering he ripped the seal, upturning the envelope to allow the contents to fall into his hand. Into his palm fell one shiny new bullet......

**A/N: Hmmm, so it's picking up a little. And I known I said this would be longer and it's not realy that much but the next one is longer then this again, I swear! Next one up just before Christmas! (That would be Wednesday)**

**Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or alerted or favourited. You have brightened what's turning out to be a difficult Christmas for my family. Nothing too bad, don't worry, just one thing after another, you know?**

**Anyway, never mind that – on with the story, which left off with Charlie having received some pretty strange mail........**

Half an hour after opening the envelope Charlie had cancelled the class he was late for, as his office had been over run by FBI agents. Don was simultaneously over-seeing the chaos and sticking to Charlie like an annoying shadow. He was also refusing to listen to Charlie's suggestions that this wasn't as big a deal as Don was making out.

"Charlie" Don was using that tone he used to use when he was explaining things to Charlie when they were both kids, "Someone sent you a bullet in the mail. _A bullet_, Charlie – this is a big deal"

Charlie just sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do to fend off his brother's protective nature when he was this pent up. He would have to leave it to later. "Alright, alright, I'll go with it" Charlie held up his hands in mock defeat, "Just promise me you won't say anything to-"

"Charlie!" The shout came from down the corridor, where an older man was being let through the crowd of curious students by another agent.

"Dad" groaned the younger man, turning an accusatory look on Don, "You told him! I can't believe you told him!"

Don just shrugged, not in the least apologetic, "He'd want to know, Chuck. You can't keep stuff like that from him"

"Oh yeah?" Charlie glared at him as their father hurried towards them, "Well don't think I'm ever lying to Dad for you again. From now on he hears about every cut, bruise and graze you get" He then turned to face his father, who was wearing a very worried look. Charlie sighed again. "I'm fine" he said before his father could even get a word in.

Alan didn't look very convinced and turned immediately to his eldest, "What's going on Donny? You said someone sent him a bullet"

Don looked serious again as he nodded, "Yeah someone did. I've got agents checking the whole place, and someone's processing the bullet and envelope. I'll also have an agent on Charlie at all times, until we find who did this"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Charlie put his foot down at this point, "An agent tailing me? Come on Don – don't I get a say in this?"

"No" came the reply from both older men.

"Charles!" Charlie turned to see Larry fighting his way through the ever growing crowd. He had barely registered the older professor's presence when Don had already given a wave, signalling the agent on crowd control to let him pass. Larry came hurrying up to join the small group, concern plain on his face.

"Charles" he began, looking his colleague up and down, "Someone said you had been shot at!"

"What?!" Charlie threw his hands up, "This is getting ridiculous! I have not been shot at Larry. Someone sent me a bullet in the mail, which everyone seems to think is paramount to an assassination attempt!"

"A bullet!" Larry only looked more shocked, while Don had lost interest in his brother's protests and had engaged a young female agent in quiet conversation. Larry found his voice again, "Well you know Charles, I can't see any benign reason for one sending a bullet through the mail. It does rather speak of malicious intent"

Charlie had had enough, "Whatever. I have work to do. As there seems to be no chance of me getting my office back any time, I'll just grab my laptop and go home" With this he headed straight into his office, which Don only noticed too late.

"Charlie!" The agent went to pull his little brother back, "You can't go in there – they're processing the scene"

Charlie just pulled his arm from Don's hold, "Don. One, this isn't the scene of anything – this is my office. Two, my fingerprints and DNA are all over this place already, there's no harm to be done"

Don gave up, let him get his laptop and bag, and then motioned to Colby when his brother made to leave. "Hold up, Charlie. Colby's going with you"

Charlie made no comment, just stood for a moment, allowing Colby, and his father, to catch up with him, before the three moved out, Colby shooting Don a 'Don't worry, I got him' look over his shoulder.

* * *

Mark smiled at his computer screen. He was at his desk in the office, and all around him moved the usual flow of agents. Today, however, there were a few less than normal, as Don Eppes had pulled half the office out after a call from his baby brother.

It had been such a simple matter to mail the bullet, one from his own gun. Those bullets were government issue, his were identical to everyone else's. Plus guns had been stolen from more than one agent, even in the last year. And Mark had been careful to wipe any and all trace of himself off the entire package, before posting it through a generic mailbox, several miles from his own apartment.

And now he had both Eppes' running scared. Mark grinned, remembering the look on Agent Eppes face after that phone call. No way big brother was going to let that little runt anywhere near a case ever again. That put him out of Mark's hair, and took Eppes down a peg or two. Both excellent results in his eyes.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching his hands out behind his head, immensely pleased with himself.

* * *

Colby stayed for dinner, watched the game with Alan, and only departed when Don finally arrived about ten. Don had spent most of the day in Charlie's office, before moving to his own, and then back to the Craftsman. Alan had fussed and worried, cleaning and cooking, and talking a lot. Charlie had sulked, abandoned work in the garage when it became apparent Colby was going to sit and watch him, and finally gone to bed at ten thirty, in a very bad mood. Don refused to care, and certainly wasn't prepared to offer an apology. Alan was stuck in the middle. All around it was not a very happy living environment, not helped by Don insisting on sleeping on the couch so as to be near the door.

The next morning breakfast was eaten in silence, a rather uncomfortable silence, interrupted by a knock on the door. Don answered it, showing in a tall, dark haired man he introduced as Agent Philips.

"Please, it's just Jasper" Philips said, smiling at Alan and Charlie.

"Jasper's going to CalSci with you Charlie" Don explained. "I'd have put David or Colby on you, but I need them with me. But don't worry, Jas will look after you" He then grabbed his keys, calling goodbye as he hurried out the door.

Alan smiled at the agent, gesturing to the table, "Would you like something to eat Agent Philips? I just cooked eggs"

Jasper smiled, but shook his head, "Thank you Mr. Eppes, but no. I've eaten already. And please, just Jasper"

Alan smiled, "Then it's just Alan to you"

Charlie had stayed quiet through all of this, only looking up to acknowledge Jasper's entrance, otherwise keeping his eyes on his plate. He was not happy with this arrangement and truly felt that Don was over reacting to what might well have been just a prank. He; Charlie; dealt with a lot of college kids on a regular basis, after all, and if anyone was up to this, it was one of the 'young, brilliant and didn't they know it' kids in front of him. He was also aware that none of this was Agent Philips – Jasper's – fault, and that he had no right to be rude to the man purely because he was following orders. And the man seemed nice enough, without the clinical edge so many of Don's colleagues possessed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Charlie sighed, put on a friendly face, and looked up at the agent, who had sat down in the chair offered to him.

"Shall we go then? My first class is at nine"

Jasper smiled at him, getting up from the chair, then stopped, "Of course, but do you mind if we take my car, I wouldn't like to leave it blocking your drive"

Charlie nodded, seeing as he didn't like driving that much anyway, "Sure thing. Do you know the way to the college?"

Jasper also nodded, as they headed for the door, "Yeah, I was there yesterday"

A little of Charlie's growing good mood faded, "So you were there for the massacre of my office then?"

The other man laughed, unlocking his car by remote, and opening the back door for Charlie to deposit his bag and laptop into, "Yeah I was, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Don wouldn't let us really disturb anything, and we had to replace anything we moved"

Charlie looked at the man, surprised, but happy to hear of his brother's consideration, "Really?"

The engine roared between them, and the SUV pulled out into the street, Jasper nodded, eyes on the road, "Yeah, really. He said your work was all laid out so not to go messing up papers or anything. And he was a bit obsessive about the blackboard. Said you had some equation you were working on up there – what was it? Some formula of friendship or something?"

Charlie thought about what he had been working on two days ago, "Yeah" he confirmed, "It was my work on relationships. I didn't think Don would recognise it though"

Jasper took a turn, "Well, he was certainly the only one in the room that did. I studied maths as part of my college course, but I've never seen anything like the stuff in your office"

"You studied maths in college?" Charlie was thinking that spending time with this agent wouldn't be so bad at all.

Jasper shook his head, "No, not exactly. I studied Finance. We took maths classes to help with the more difficult equations. But like I said, it was nothing like the stuff you were working on. None of that made any sense to me at all"

"It's not that complicated really. Don is testimony to that!" Jasper laughed, thinking that that was one little joke he would certainly _not_ be repeating around his boss.

* * *

Mark was not as happy as he had been. But now his anger was at what he considered the gross waste of FBI time as one agent tailed the little geek, two more analysed the bullet and envelope, and Eppes' team worked on leads. In Mark's eyes, Eppes was wasting resources that could be being used to stop criminals. If anyone else in L.A. had received that parcel it would have been ignored. But just because of big brother, the whole office was turned upside down.

Mark tempered his expression as Eppes himself appeared at the other side of his desk. His father was with him, and the two were discussing something. Couldn't hurt to listen in.....

"I don't know dad" Don was saying, "I knew something like this could happen. And I'd really prefer he wasn't involved in my work any more – at least for a while" Mark smiled, looked like his plan was working perfectly. The Alan spoke.

"I know you want to protect him Donny, but there's something you need to realise"

"What's that?"

Alan smiled, a little sadly, at his eldest, "You say you don't want him involved in your work any more. But it's his work too now. You and he both saw to that. He's a grown man Donny, you can't just cut him out of cases because this is your playpen. That's a decision he's got to make. And right now I don't really think he's ready to quit" Mark's smile faded somewhat. Stupid old man, what did he know about it anyway? But maybe big brother Eppes would still come up trumps....

Don didn't look very happy at this, "I know it's his work too, dad, but I was the one who brought him into it. That was me. And I know it's his decision but he works for me, so it's mine too. And jeesh, I thought you'd be happy to see him out of it!"

Alan had that sad smile back on his face, "Don't think I wouldn't be glad to see both of you out of harm's way. But that's not who you are, and it's not who Charlie is either. I never saw it in him before, but he likes this work Donny, he likes helping people. He's more in touch with the world around him now than he ever was before. He's more confident. That was all this job, Donny. Helping you. And I wouldn't like to see you take that away from him, nor do I think he'll let you"

Don sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. He spoke quietly, so Mark had to strain to hear him, "What if he gets hurt because of me? Because I brought him into this – this world" He waved his hand around vaguely.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see him hurt" Alan gave his son a sympathetic look, "But I don't think it's really that likely, so long as he keeps a low profile – I know, I know" he held up a hand to forestall Don's interruption, "There's that bullet right now, but even _you've_ got to admit you don't know what that means, or even if it is a threat to him. It's a big bad world out there. You know that better than anyone. And Charlie's maths work puts him in the spotlight, which can lead to stalkers and what not. You know what reassures me about his work here with the FBI?" Don shook his head, looking curious. Alan smiled, "At least when he's here he's got you looking out for him, stopping him getting into all sorts of trouble. He doesn't have that at CalSci"

Don looked thoughtful, taking in what his father had said. Then he sighed again, "I guess you're right dad. It's not like working here in the office is really any more dangerous than anything else he gets up to. But I'm still having a long talk with him about it. I want him to seriously think about his work here"

Alan laughed, patting his son on the shoulder as they began to move on, "I'm sure you will son, just as I'm sure I know what Charlie's answer will be"

Mark became aware that he was grinding his teeth so hard his jaw was starting to hurt. And he'd broken another pencil. Throwing the pieces into the trash can beside his desk, he cursed the old man. Eppes had actually been about to stop his brother working on cases and his father had brought him around. Mark was sick of it – sick of that brat. After the bullet incident _Charlie Eppes_ was all anyone was talking about. Mark couldn't take it any more. It was time to take things into his own hands. Though he didn't want to, he had no choice but to eliminate that geek once and for all.

Already a plan was forming in his head. And a rush of adrenaline was making him feel great. Yes, he would see the stupid kid off and than everything would be fine. Thus decided, Mark got up from his desk, strapped on his gun and left the office, looking calmer then he ever had.

**A/N: Oh dear, lol, I'm not very consistent with chapter lengths, am I? Well, this one is a big Christmas present to you all. Hugs and fruitcake for all!! I do wish you all a merry and safe Christmas, and I'll see you with the next chapter after Steven's Day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, would you look at that – it's all over. Christmas comes and goes kinda quickly doesn't it. Well, it was ok for us, some creases ironed out to make for a better time. But I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and are now bright and fresh to read my next chapter, lol.**

Jasper had actually quite enjoyed his day guarding Charlie. While the math had gone right over his head, the young professor was a fun and engaging lecturer, and the agent had noticed how well the students responded to him. Of course, that only made it even less likely that the bullet had been some prank, as Charlie had confided was his theory. None of the kids Jasper had seen today looked like they'd do anything to hurt Charlie, and several stayed back after each class to ask if everything was alright after yesterday's disturbances.

It was now about four thirty, Charlie was done with classes, but was holding office hours until seven. Jasper was sitting in a chair in the corner of the office, trying to be both vigilant, and sympathetic to the students' privacy. He was watching the currently open door when a tall figure appeared, knocking on the frame. Jasper got up, as Charlie looked around. Then Jasper realised who it was.

"Hey Douglas" he greeted, gesturing the younger agent into the room, then he turned to Charlie, "This is Agent Mark Douglas, Charlie. Another of the team"

Charlie stood up, offering his hand to the new arrival. He looked vaguely familiar somehow, though Charlie couldn't place him right now. No doubt he'd just seen him around the office on one of his many trips to the FBI. Jasper spoke.

"So what brings you here Mark?"

Mark smiled charmingly, playfully punching Jasper in the arm, "I'm here to relieve you from your terrible day of classes and sitting in an office"

Jasper laughed. True it had been a less than hard day. He was surprised Don had sent a replacement for just the few hours 'til they returned to the Craftsman. But then, if Don was delayed there would be a longer wait at the house, and his boss was nothing if not fair. Jasper clapped the junior agent on the arm in return, "Well it's your turn to sit around now, ain't it Mark?" he turned to Charlie, smiling at him, "Looks like I'm out of here prof. Been a blast, look me up next time you're in the office, eh?"

Charlie assured him he would, and bid him farewell as the agent made his way out of the door. Mark smiled evilly as he closed the door behind his colleague.

* * *

Don was talking to David and Colby at their desks. They had just got back from the lab, where it had been confirmed that the bullet was standard government issue, given to all agents. Don was not happy to hear this, but David was less worried.

"Don" he was saying, leaning forward in his chair, "How many of those guns are stolen every year? Yours was taken just last month. It doesn't really mean anything. In hostage situations they often get tossed. I've had perps make me empty my cartridges onto the ground. There's plenty of them out there, Don"

Don knew he was right. And it wasn't as though he really thought anyone in the FBI had sent the bullet to Charlie. That was probably what this guy wanted, he wanted to mess with their heads – stop them thinking straight. Well, it wasn't going to work, Don thought grimly. Then a movement caught his eye. Someone had just walked thought the outer doors. Someone tall, and dark-haired......

"Philips?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Jasper started at the call from his boss echoed across the bullpen. The next second Don was beside him, a hand gripping his upper arm. It was all he could do not to stammer, "Douglas arrived Sir, so I came back to get some paperwork done"

Don did a double take, "What do you mean Douglas arrived?"

Jasper just looked confused, "Mark Douglas. He turned up to relieve me....." He trailed off as a multitude of emotions crossed Don's face. Confusion, fury, realisation, and finally cold, hard fear cemented in his eyes. Jasper almost took a step back.

Don, for his part, was fully unaware of the other agent's thoughts, but was doing some very quick thinking himself. He remembered telling off Douglas for doubting Charlie, admittedly embarrassing him in front of the whole team. He remembered that Douglas had shot him, and Charlie, more than one dirty look since then. Douglas had been reprimanded for a quick temper, had a file on it in fact. Dread filled Don as he realised that, outlandish though it seemed, it must have been Douglas that sent the bullet, it was a Bureau weapon after all. And there was no good reason for the other agent to have turned up to relieve Philips. It was not as though Don had told him to, he wasn't even working the case.

"Where did you leave them?"

The sharp question took Jasper off guard, though his instincts were telling him that there was something wrong, "In Charlie's office. He's there 'til seven"

On autopilot Don found himself calling for Colby and David, telling them to bring their guns, and to call for back up. They were going to CalSci. Through their demanding questions he noted that Jasper was also following him out of the building, offering what he knew to the other two agents, but also looking to Don for a proper explanation. Don ignored them all, as his mind raced to possible situations, possible scenes to be found at the college.

_Please God_, he prayed, an unusual thing for him,_ Please let it be a big misunderstanding, please let me be jumping to conclusions._

But it his heart of hearts, he knew he wasn't. This was all just too fishy to be a coincidence, a simple mix-up. He checked his gun as he climbed into his SUV. Only when the engine had started, and he was pulling sharply out of the underground car park, did he start giving a sketchy out line of what was going on. The others checked their guns too.

**A/N: So it's all coming to a head now, and there'll be some real confrontation next chapter. Only two more to go now in fact. Well, hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **Hey everyone! So I'm back with the second last chapter. I just have to say that everyone's been wonderful so far, and thanks so much for the reviews! So, I won't warble on – here's the next chapter – **

Charlie was confused. He was scared, but mostly he was just confused. Agent Douglas had closed the door behind Jasper, and Charlie had noted the click of the lock. He had looked up to tell the agent that the office had to remain open for students, only to find himself staring down the barrel of a standard issue 9mm. Douglas had made a 'stay quiet' sign with his hand, and waited, presumably for Jasper to clear the corridor. The young man then smiled down at his prey, eerily calm. Charlie didn't know what was going on. This was defiantly an FBI agent, Jasper had known him, so _why_ was he pointing a gun at him.

"Eh, Agent?" Charlie could think of nothing but to bluntly ask the man what he was doing, but in the end there was no need to actually ask the question. Douglas responded straight away to the soft enquiry.

He smiled, in a sarcastic way, "The great Professor Eppes. Nice to finally meet you face to face" Charlie merely stayed quiet, eyeing the gun aimed steadily between his eyes. "You don't know me, but I know you. You and your _perfect big brother_" The agent's voice took on a hard edge, as his eyes glinted dangerously.

"I don't underst-" Charlie was cut off, as Douglas waved the gun around a little.

"Shut up!" he shouted this, "You don't get to talk here. _I'm_ in charge, get it?!" His victim nodded mutely, not daring to speak again. Douglas seemed to rein himself in. "That's right, you don't talk unless I tell you to, right? Not that you'll be here that long anyway" He repositioned the gun slightly, "I really didn't want to do this you know. I didn't. But you just _wouldn't_ quit, so now I have no choice" He didn't seem very concerned by this.

Charlie was more scared than confused now. He still didn't know what was going on, though somewhere in his head there was a voice saying he'd found the man who'd sent him that bullet. But he did know that he was staring at imminent death if he didn't do something. _What would Don do?_ he found himself asking. In his head his big brother's face appeared, an old memory of him explaining hostage situations to the professor. _We try to keep the perp talking you see. _Don was saying, _If he's talking then he's not doing something rash._ Keep him talking, Charlie thought he could do that. Though for how long he didn't know, as no one knew there was anything wrong, so rescue was not an option. Unless he was insanely lucky and a security guard walked by, noticed something was wrong, and called the police. That was a long shot, but either way, Charlie needed to be alive. He took a deep breath, trying to make his voice unwavering.

"What did I do?" Despite his panic, Charlie had decided that a direct question was probably the best bet.

"You? You did our job – my job!" Douglas, thankfully, seemed to have forgotten that he had told the young professor not to talk, and was now willing to explain, though he was getting angry again too, "You waltzed into the office, with all your stupid maths geek formulas, and made me look like an idiot! You and your brother, you think you're so smart. But FBI work is for agents, real agents like me! Not for geeks, or stupid stick-in-the-muds, like you and your brother. Had me written up for _excessive force_, what the hell does he know?!" Douglas turned away from the desk, pacing a little back and forth, "But I'll show him, yeah I'll show him what _real_ excessive force is" He glanced back at Charlie, coming back in front of him and pointing the gun once more, "He's devoted to you, you know? You're his sainted baby brother. He won't ever get over loosing you. And I'll be rid of both of you!"

"They'll know it was you" Charlie was amazed at how calm his voice actually sounded, while his mind panicked and provided him with mounds of useless information.

His observation, the first thing that had popped into his head, seemed to bring Douglas up short. It was obviously not part of his planning. Unfortunately, the agent seemed to have a quick mind, to match his temper. He smiled as he came to an answer, "I'll shoot myself too. Maybe in the arm, that isn't serious. I'll tell them someone came in, I won't remember who" He seemed to warm to his story, resuming the pacing, "I'll tell them he tried to shoot you but I jumped in the way, that's how I got shot. And then I fell and he shot you, and I couldn't stop him. When they find me I'll be bleeding on the floor, but you'll be dead. I'll be a hero. Maybe I'll even get a medal for bravery" Another smile came to his face, as he imagined having, not only a bullet scar, but a medal as well.

Panicked though his mind was, Charlie had come to a few conclusions. One: this man was clearly insane, and if he got out of this alive, he would be talking to Don about the FBI's screening process. Two: he really needed to get help. His mobile, by a stroke of bad luck, was on his desk, in front of Douglas, as was the office phone. But he'd keep thinking, he'd keep Douglas talking. He thought about flaws in the agent's new plan.

"But they''ll match the bullet in me to your gun" He truly wished he didn't have to think of someone getting a bullet out of him, but it couldn't be helped.

Douglas stopped again, looking at Charlie more like an accomplice than a victim, "I'll tell them we struggled, that he jumped me, and he took my gun, and then he shot me. Yeah, I'll tell them that" Thus decided, he raised the gun once more to Charlie, "Stand up" he ordered, gesturing to the middle of the office, in front of the desk, "Stand there"

Charlie did as he was told, getting up and standing in the indicated spot. He was running out of things to say, and knew that he was running out of time too. He still didn't have a way to get help. He grasped desperately at a subject, "Don won't believe you" Off all the things to say, this appeared to be the worst, as Douglas snapped, growling and knocking several paper piles off the desk as he slammed his fist down on it.

"Dammit! Shut up about your damn brother, will you?! He's just a stupid bastard, and he'll believe what I tell him!" Charlie had jumped badly at the bang of the fist hitting the wood, but he wasn't the only one who had heard it...........

* * *

Don had been half way down the corridor that led to Charlie's office when he heard the bang, followed by some indistinct yelling. He had motioned to the three agents behind him, once more checking his already drawn gun. He heard clicks from behind him, telling him that his companions were as focused as he was.

Quietly they sneaked up to the office door, staying below the frosted glass. Don was now under no illusion that this was a mere misunderstanding. His brother was in there, and he was in danger from someone who should be protecting him. Don set his jaw. He was prepared to kill Douglas if he needed to. As silently as possible he took hold of the door handle, turning it slowly, so slowly. It only confirmed his suspicion that the door was locked. Douglas was still ranting in the office, masking any soft noises from outside. He motioned to Colby, David and Jasper that the door was locked. He got a look from each that clearly said 'What do we do now?' Thankfully Don had an ace up his sleeve, or more accurately, a key in his pocket. He had made a copy of the office key following an incident when Charlie had gotten delayed at class, and had left his brother waiting outside his office for over half an hour. After that Don had insisted that he be able to get into the office. How he was thanking God for that now. He took out the bunch of keys one-handed, being careful not to let them jingle too much, and quickly found the one he was looking for. Pausing once more to make sure Douglas was still ranting, he slipped the key into the lock, wincing as it clicked. He paused again, but nothing happened, Douglas didn't stop, and so he put away his keys, holding a finger to his lips to tell his team that they were going in silently. He put his hand on the handle, and turned it slowly, opening the door just an inch.......

* * *

Douglas was still ranting, now something about Don having been watching him, and stopping him getting any good cases. Because of it he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. But Charlie had seen the door open slightly, seen an eye appear in the crack and then disappear. He had no idea how Don had ended up here, as it must be Don who had unlocked the door, and was now readying himself for entry, but he was damn glad he was. Relief swept over him as the door opened slightly once more. Everything was going to be alright now.

What neither Don nor Charlie had allowed for was that Douglas, crazy though he undoubtedly was, had gone through the same training Don had, had even come near-top of his class. He was ranting but that didn't mean he didn't see Charlie glance at the door, or the papers on the floor ruffle slightly as the open door created a draft. By the time Don had inched the door open some more, Douglas was holding Charlie in front if him, one arm around the professor's throat, while the other pointed the gun at his victim's head.

Don heard Charlie's sudden sound of surprise, and knew, just _knew_, they had been rumbled. Discarding ideas of stealth, he stood up, pushed the door open, and entered the room as calmly as possible, only to be met by his worst nightmare. Charlie's eyes lit up at his big brother's entrance, but a slight pull by Douglas' arm soon had him gasping instead, eyes once more wide with fear. Don could feel his teeth crunching as he ground them together. His hand automatically raised his gun to shoulder height, pointing straight at Douglas. But he could tell without looking that he couldn't get a shot in without putting Charlie in danger. And that was _not_ an option. In his peripheral sight he could see a gun at each of his shoulders, David and Colby no doubt. He didn't know where Jasper had put himself, but it didn't matter. The scene in front of him needed his full attention.

"Douglas" he began, still not a hundred percent sure why one of his agent's was threatening his little brother, "Let him go!"

Douglas just laughed a little, pushing the gun barrel further into Charlie's temple, causing him to turn his head at an awkward angle. Don shifted restlessly. Douglas noticed. He smiled, "Bothers you, doesn't it Eppes? Me being in charge, scaring your baby brother. No one's allowed to do that, are they? No one can say anything about your baby brother"

Don was still trying to think of a reason for this crazy situation, and that little speech made him think. He had thought before of him coming head-to-head with Douglas about Charlie's work in the office. But this couldn't all really be about that could it? All this madness couldn't be because he gave an agent a dressing down? Guilt came strong and fast, as he wondered if, once again, he had put his brother in danger. He shouldn't have listened to his father, this work was too dangerous, all he did was expose Charlie to threats. He would fix that, Charlie wouldn't be working for him any more, of that he was sure. That was, if he got out of this... He shook himself mentally. Now was not the time, he had to get his little brother away from that psycho, and the best way to do that would be to have Douglas pay attention to him instead.

"No, Douglas, no one's allowed to touch my brother" Don confirmed, watching the rogue agent slacken his hold slightly as he paid attention to Don, "That's what this is about isn't it? Me tearing you a new one about doubting Charlie's work? You didn't like that and now you want revenge – revenge on me?"

Douglas was nodding, a nasty look on his face, "You gotta learn Eppes. Geeks aren't meant to do agents' work. I'm a good agent, I can do my job ten times better than this dusty scholar" He shook Charlie a little, illiciting a whimper, and causing Don to force down a flinch. "You had no right, Eppes, no right to make a fool out of me like that. I was right! We don't need maths to solve crimes, we need good agents like me. You're a stupid bastard, Eppes, what the hell do you know?!"

Don only nodded, "Yeah, it was me wasn't it? It was me that made a fool of you, wasn't it? I'm the one that caused all your trouble Douglas" He heard a warning '_Don'_ from which agent behind him he didn't know, but ignored it, "I'm the one you want dead, Douglas, isn't it? It'd be great to kill me, wouldn't it?" This time the '_Don'_ was much quieter, and came, half whispered, from his brother. It was accompanied by Douglas' gun as he swung it in Don's direction. He was getting angrier.

"It'd be great to kill you, yeah Eppes. I hate you. But killing your brother will destroy you anyway" A truly evil smile crossed his face as he swung the gun back to Charlie's head. Don, working purely on instinct, moved forward a step, his own weapon still raised. Douglas swung his gun back to face the agent. "Stop! Don't move! I'm in charge here!"

"Yeah, you are Douglas-" David was cut off by Don, who took another step, assuring the gun stayed pointing at his head.

"You're not though, Douglas" he said, giving his voice a sneering edge, "You don't know what you're doing. You've messed this up big time, just like everything else you do. I knew from the start that you were a useless piece of work. And now look, you've proven me right. You want revenge on me, and you don't even have the stomach to shoot me. It's me you want, and yet here we are, with Charlie instead. Messed that up well, didn't you?"

Douglas was actually shaking he was so angry, but he was fully focused on Don, the gun pointing directly at his heart. His hold on Charlie had slackened slightly. Don didn't move any closer, but continued talking, his own gun still held steadily, ignoring the more urgent '_Don!'_ that came from behind him. "Just useless, Douglas, that's what you are"

"Shut up! Or I'll shoot him! I swear I will!" Don held his breath as the gun swung back to Charlie, then back to Don. Douglas was loosing control, unsure which target to take. Don pushed further.

"You're a useless lump Douglas. You always were and you always will be!"

Douglas snapped, picked his target and pulled the trigger. Two shots rang out almost simultaneously in the small office.........

**A/N: Soooooo? What do you guys think? Who did Douglas choose to shoot? And will his victim come out alive? Well, alright, I don't write death fics, so he will, but still – tune in for the last instalment, coming up on Sunday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And so we have come to the end, my friends. This story has been an absolute blast, and thanks so much to everyone who sent reviews, encouragement and advice. You guys are the best. I do hope you like how I ended this. It's always nerve racking ending a story, and trying to round everything up in a way that people will like. So I hope I succeeded...... **

An hour and a half later found Charlie and Don at the hospital. The rest of the team were taking care of the finer details, having been into the brothers' room to say goodbye. Charlie was recovering quickly from the shock of being held at gunpoint by an FBI agent, and was almost back to his usual self. The professor looked at his big brother.

"Did you know Jasper was a crack shot?"

Don looked up from where he was fiddling with the sling that held his left arm immobilised. He grinned, totally over the fact that there was a hole in his shoulder, "Yeah, course I did. Whyd' you think I put him on you?"

Charlie just sighed as he leaned back in his chair, pulled up beside Don's bed. It had all happened very quickly. Douglas had pointed the gun at Don and fired, Charlie had jerked, putting off his aim, and Jasper had taken advantage of the chaos to put a bullet between Douglas' eyes. By the end of it, both Eppes' brothers and Douglas were on the floor, though Don had been everyone's main concern, as he had been the one bleeding onto the carpet. Well, everyone's main concern except Don himself of course, who had dragged himself across the intervening space to attempt to haul Douglas, one handed, off Charlie and check if his little brother was alright. He probably would have done permanent damage to his arm if Colby, David and Jasper hadn't stepped in.

Now they were sitting in the hospital, Don's shoulder – a through and through with no complications – had been dressed and he now simply had to stay under observation for the night. Charlie was just glad it was all over, but he still had trouble believing his brother had baited Douglas like that, just to get him to shoot him.

"Thanks, by the way"

Don looked up again, not needing to ask what for, and smiled, "Any time, buddy, any time. Though I'm not suggesting you make it into a habit" he quickly added, making Charlie laugh. "But hey, there is something you can do for me"

Charlie sat forward, "Anything. What is it?"

"Don't tell dad about this"

Charlie actually looked totally shocked for a moment before laughing again, "Don, much as I would love to take my revenge for you telling him about the bullet, I don't really think I need to tell him. He's going to notice the sling, and that's only when you get out of here. Don't forget they're keeping you for 24hrs"

Don did some thinking, "It's not like I sleep in the house any more, it's no big deal if he doesn't hear from me tonight. And I can take the sling off" He went to do just that, but Charlie grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare, Don! Doc said you have to wear it for at least a fortnight, and that's exactly what you're going to do. And as for sleeping in the house, that's also exactly what you're going to be doing 'til you're back on your feet"

Don just looked mutinous, then he smiled, "Fine, you tyrant. I give in. But you're so my slave for the whole time I'm there"

Charlie thought of all the things Don had done for him, all though his life, culminating in the hole now in his left shoulder. He knew he owed him big time. He smiled, placing a hand carefully on his brother's arm, "Sure thing, Don. You got it"

Don saw the smile on his brother's face become sadder, his voice becoming soft. He knew that look – Charlie was feeling guilty. It was a feeling Don was more than familiar with after all. Which led him to the decision he had come to while watching Douglas threaten his baby brother. And now was as good a time as any.......

"Charlie" Don's own smile was gone, and the professor looked up at the serious tone, "I was thinking – about what happened; and what _could_ have happened. And I was thinking that I really don't think you should work with me any more – no listen to me" As Charlie tried to protest, "It could have been so much worse, you could have been badly hurt, you could have died. I've seen it more times then I care to remember. And that never would have happened if I hadn't dragged you into this life, into my life. But I won't risk it happening again" Don looked up from where he'd been once more fiddling with the edge of the sling, "I just can't run the risk of you working for me Charlie, and so it has to stop"

Charlie just looked at him, then said the last thing Don would have expected, "Are you finished?" he asked, a slight smile playing on his lips. Now it was Don's turn to stare stupidly. His brother sighed, "Don, you have got to stop guilt tripping yourself over every little thing that happens to me. I am a responsible adult you know – no _you_ listen" At Don's attempted interruption, "Number one – you didn't_ drag_ me into anything, I make my own choices, and I _chose_ to work for the FBI. I like the work, and this was not the kind of thing that happens all the time, you know, a statistical improbability, in fact. Besides, I need this work" Here his voice became very quiet, and he looked down at his hands.

Don almost didn't hear the admission, but just caught it, and tried to catch Charlie's eye, "What do you mean, buddy? You've got loads to do, always have. You don't need this work. Often enough you're giving out to me that you don't have time for everything"

Charlie chuckled a little, looking his brother straight in the eye, "You don't get it Don. Yeah, I know I give you a hard time about it sometimes, but I wouldn't give this work up for anything. Everything I do in my life is theoretical. All my work just goes into some books and papers, for other people to read. I know I teach, and I really love that, but you don't know what it's like to use my maths to help people. You don't know what it's like to know that all that work in the garage, all the equations scribbled on chalkboards, is actually out there _helping_ people, making a difference. It something I never thought I'd get to do in my line of work, but you gave me that chance. And like I said – I won't give it up" Charlie's eyes were lit with a fire Don rarely saw in them.

But his baby brother was wrong, Don did understand, maybe it wasn't quite the same, but making his life mean something, even if it was just in helping one person, was the reason Don had signed up for the FBI in the first place. So he did get it, he felt the same. He just hadn't realised that Charlie felt like that about his work. From the time he was three all the brothers had ever heard was that Charlie was going to do great things, Don had never thought that Charlie didn't view it that way. Maybe he could keep working for Don, he was very good after all, but only on some new conditions.

"Fine, buddy. We'll see" Charlie smiled, knowing full well that he'd won the argument, "But" Don continued, "From now on you deal with my team only, and you don't spend any more time in the office than you need to. And I'm personally picking who else works on cases that we're on"

Charlie just laughed, "Weren't you doing that already, bro? Colby said something about you scaring some woman who got put on one case and you weren't told about. Said you're getting a reputation as the office ogre – not that that's any different to the side of you I always get!" Don laughed as Charlie quickly ducked, avoiding the pillow he had lobbed at the younger man. Charlie picked the pillow off the floor, just as Don grabbed another. The pillow fight that ensued, with Charlie being careful to avoid Don's arm, only ended when a nurse turned up, giving both of them a tongue lashing for being noisy and immature. The two brothers just waited for her to leave before bursting out laughing.

**A/N: *nervous laugh* Soooo? Heehee, what do you guys think? I know a lot of you, an **_**awful**_** lot, in fact, wanted me to shoot Charlie, or at least beat him up a little. I hope that the brotherly fluff made up for that little change. But you see it really was Don that Douglas was mad at – well, him and you know, that fact that Douglas was just unhinged anyway.**

**And what I had Charlie say about seeing his work out helping people is something I often feel myself, though in a different context I suppose. I'm an artist, well technically I'm training to be a Graphic Designer, that's a lot of work done in empty studios, locked away from everyone. After doing that for a few months, I love my volunteer work that lets me use my talents in art to teach kids. There's nothing like watching your work touch someone else's life. Well, okay, I think that's enough cheesiness from me, I just thought Charlie might feel that same.**

**Don't forget to review – it's the last chapter!!**


End file.
